craedelfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Line
The Timeline Focusses on the Craedel, but incorporates important events throughout Tellic Pre-Historic Era *Pre History; Sometime, long before recorded history, humans found their way to the Cradle Sea, making a life for themselves there and forever changing Tellic *Destruction of Shaviski; a cataclysmic event, long before humans took to recording their history. The Dwarf nation of Shaviski was taken over by goblinoids, and the Dwarvan exodus took them through what is now modern day Matinska. *Roughly 150-200 years prior to unification, the The Wanderer spread his message of man over divine in the Arunni Desert creating the religion known as The Great Ancestor 100 Years Pre-Unification *The Eladrin War: strife arose between the elves and the nation of Crangnia regarding the humans wanton teaching of the magical arts. War was inevitable and the allied nations of Porta, Bectin, Albatiia, and Eirebenacht to come to their aid. Unification Unification War began ten years after The Eladrin War. The recently militarized Western Empire sailed across modern day Lo Biele and began to conquer E'Trina. This caused the eastern nations of Deinksvund, Hirvatyknia, Norswenark, Shavizunark, and Matinska to rally together to drive the invaders out of E'Trina. This hundred year long war was concluded with the signing of the Unification Act and thus the creation of the Cradle Empire. 150 Years after Unification *The Bridge of Ages is complete, regarded as the greatest triumph of human architecture, the bridge took 150 years to build and connects the Western and Eastern continents of the Cradle. 250 Years after Unification : *The Grummish War begins and ends in five years. The Orcs take control of the Bectonian island of Craekap and begin to invade mainland Bectin. Their calls for aid from the Order of Palladins goes unanswered, and Deinksvund comes to the aid of Bectin. The Grummish War ends with Bectin, Albatiia, Deinksvund, and Norswenark succeeding from the Cradle Empire *The War of the Scepter Begins almost immediately after Bectin, Deinksvund, and their allies succeed from the Cradle Empire. The war lasts twenty years and concludes with the Emperor gaining consiterable executive rights and the Melting of Crowns *The nation of Xi'ji is formed by the first Dragon Emperor uniting several cities around the Grand Lake and eastern part of the Crystal Rivers 450 Years after Unification *The Demi-Human Uprising, also known as the Mook Wars, begins when Eladrin insurgents retailiating from the defeat of The Eladrin War ally themselves with the dwarves of Dunnkra and attack the Cradle Empire. The war is concluded only with the Sack of Dun Hold and the Slaying of the Winter Elk *Xi'ji expands into the Dragon Lake and into the Cold Plains 800 Years after Unification *The Scourge of the Grey king begins, lasting over fifty years, it decimated the powerful Cradle Empire, reducing it to but a fraction of its power. *Modern day Xi'ji So Yei is formed by the current Dragon Emperor after a series of wars along the Crystal Rivers and the Westward River, annexing or destroying several citystates and small nations 890 Years after Unification *The nation of Daelought is brought into the fold of the Cradle Empire, making it the 14th Principality 950 Years after Unification *This roughly is the current date *The Arunni Empire declairs war on Xi'ji So Yei The World of Tellic